Shadows Rising
by Offensive Bias 2.0
Summary: Rider's have begun to disappear 300 years after the fall of Galbatorix. Eragon takes it upon himself to investigate the issue but uncovers a new threat that could mean the end of Alagaësia itself.


A young human could be seen running to the Lead Rider's tower. An urgent message had just arrived for Eragon. Brant had walked this route many times in his service to the riders but unlike before he did not have the time to admire the beauty of the tower. The rider city of Morenden's streets were filled with various species ranging from dragons to dwarves. For 300 years, it has stood as the home of the new dragon rider order.

Many citizens of the city waved at the young rider but he did not have time to exchange pleasantries. His dragon was away with others his age, learning the secrets of dragons. He was still too young to be an apprentice but that did not stop his required swordsmanship and magic classes that he had to attend. During the later hours of the day, he served as a messenger for any rider who may need him. He was surprised to have been summoned by Murtagh to fetch Eragon as the Tower was protected by many powerful spells laid down by Eragon himself. He did not want anyone breaching his privacy nor anything he did in the tower to be plagued upon the city.

Brant entered Eragon's training chamber to witness the Lead Rider's swordsmanship first hand. During the construction of the city, a new metal was found that could rival even brighsteel and Eragon summoned Rhunön, who to the shock of everyone traveled to Morenden. After reviewing the material, she requested that Eragon release her from, her oath so she could help the riders once more. The metal was named Trathil and it was abundant in the mountain ranges surrounding Morenden. Eragon had a second sword created for himself, called Frothmar or Eternal in the Ancient Language, with the new metal and now dual wields them.

The sight of the dual wielding Eragon vs many shadowy opponents created by the Lead Rider was what Brant had entered into. Several of the shadows jumped at Eragon at the same time and Brant was worried for the rider but that was was for not because Eragon swiftly dashed to the one on his right. The shadow swung but it was immediately blocked by Frothmar and it was followed up by Brisingr and the shadow dissipated as the sword came into contact with its head.

The other two shadows hesitated for a moment then dashed at Eragon at the same moment. They tried to hit him at the same time from opposite sides but came only into contact with one of Eragon's blades. The Lead Rider put his strength into his right arm and pushed off one shadow opponent and redirected the sword over to is left and cut the 2nd shadow in two. The 1st shadow hoped to gain an advantage in the momentary distraction but that hope was dashed as Eragon spun his swords around in his hands and he stabbed backwards into the shadow who's sword was just hanging in the air above Eragon's head.

The remaining shadows merged into a shadowy copy of Eragon and his weapons and rushed forward. The two exchanged blows rapidly with such power shockwaves were being sent around the room. Brant was nearly knocked onto his back with the force being thrown around. Leveling his vision, the two continued to fight for another few seconds at a speed that could not be followed by human eyes until the 4 swords connected and the two fighters were pushing back and forth.

The stalemate ended when Eragon feinted losing the battle of strengths and the Shadow Eragon fell forward when the resistance disappeared. As he tried to right himself, he was caught off balance and Eragon used this leverage to bring the bottom of one of his boots down on the side of the Shadow Eragon's leg; the knee gave way immediately. Eragon then stabbed down into the spot between the shoulder and the neck, sinking his sword down halfway before the shadow disappeared and reappeared a few feet away. It split into several copies of Eragon this time but did not move as Eragon took notice of the new comer and the shadows disappeared immediately with a bow.

"Ah, Brant. What brings you here today?"

"Master, That was amazing!" Eragon gave the boy a wolfish smile and sheathed his swords.

"I thank you for the compliment but I sense my swordsmanship was not the reason of this visit."

"You have been summoned to the council chamber. There has been an incident."

A worried look came across Eragon's face but he said nothing and left immediately to the nearby council hall. He was rarely summoned to the council besides the weekly meetings. After training the first couple batches of riders, he began shifting most the power of the Lead Rider to the Rider's council as it was in the days of old. This began to really take effect after the first 150 years with many of the elder rider's having enough experience to make decisions for the whole order. With the council governing the runnings of the city and general day to day activities of the order. Eragon threw himself into learning everything he could from the thousands of years of knowledge from the Eldunarí. It had been another 150 years since he started and his knowledge of magic, speed, magical reserves, and swordsmanship grew at an alarming rate. It was a rumor between the riders that Eragon could take on the entire Rider's council singlehandedly without the aid of the Eldunarí.

Eragon burst into the council room and saw all the members were already present at the table. Eragon quickly wrapped around the table and took his seat; the other members followed suit except for one. Murtagh cleared his throat and handed a report to Eragon. Murtagh returned to Eragon's side after 25 years of exile and worked very closely with his brother to train the newest generation of riders. Currently there are 100 riders in the order and 25 of which are always in Alagaësia. There are 5 riders in each major city in Alagaësia: Ellesméra, Ilirea, Tronjheim, Aberon, and Kiloth, home of the Urgals. Among the 5 is always an elder rider, 2 master riders, and their apprentices.

"Eragon, our rider group stationed in Tronjheim has disappeared. The dwarves reported strange sounds and lights have appeared deep within the Beor Mountains. Abeth and his apprentice, Narissa, went to investigate but did not return. Neru then went personally with Kale and Vex and a company of dwarves in tow. They also have gone missing and all attempts to scry them have failed."

The council looked to Eragon but he said nothing. His face began to show some of his years as he looked deep in thought. There hadn't been any attacks on the rider's since the uprising by the rebels in Aberon in the 175th year after the fall of Galbatorix but this felt different.

" _Little one, what do you think?"_

" _I do not know Saphira but this does not sit well with me. The entire group disappeared without a trace."_

" _Hatchlings going missing along with a company of dwarves could have something to do with the rising darkness we have been sensing."_

" _Aye. Sending more riders to their possible deaths against this growing darkness does not sit well this me."_

" _Nor I."_

Eragon turned his head to look toward Saphira, who was lying down to his right near the dragon entrance. She was the largest living dragon and was almost the size of Glaedr. They stared at each other for a few moments and came to a decision, Eragon then stood and addressed the council.

"Saphira and I will go to investigate."

There was a second of silence before the council burst into an uproar save Murtagh. Eragon and Murtagh made eye contact and in their brief exchange, Murtagh gave him a slight nod of approval. Eragon then raised his hand and the council quieted down within seconds.

"I knew there would be opposition with this decision but it must be done. I will not risk any more riders to this unknown threat."

"But why you and not one of us? You are needed here!" cried out Azinth, the first dwarf rider.

The council has been trained to deal in situations without me. I will not always be around and the council must be able to operate in times of crisis." replied Eragon calmly. The other riders began to nod in agreement but they still felt uneasy.

"I have not left the city in 300 years but I will not stand by when someone is out there taking my riders. I sense something foul and I wish to see what we are up against for myself," continued Eragon.

Adriel, an elf rider of 800 years, motioned to speak and in the musical voice of the elves addressed the group.

"I see that we cannot persuade you to not go but at least take some guards. We cannot lose you too." A sigh rose from Eragon but he did not argue.

"Then you shall go Eragon but take at least two full riders with you to aid in your investigation and to protect you in case of danger," spoke Murtagh and the council dismissed.

Eragon went to Saphira and took off together to prepare for the coming journey.

"Saphira, are you ready to return home?"

" _This is our home now, Eragon."_

" _I suppose you are right. Afterall, I've spent more of my life here then there."_

" _I'm surprised that you wanted to go yourself not that I mind, I care for our riders just as much as you. Aren't you afraid of Angela's prophecy."_

" _No, that prophecy ended. I will never return to Alagaësia as the Eragon that left it. I will return but as a different Eragon."_

" _You are indeed wiser, Little One. I'm glad that you have gotten over those witch's words. Now I must rest for the journey as we start bright and early."_ Saphira then lied her head down and closed her eyes.

" _Goodnight Saphira."_ Eragon then walked off to send a mail to his two chosen riders.

The morning sun rose quickly and 3 dragons and their riders were making last preparations before they left. Murtagh joined them on the platform and walked up to Eragon to bid him farewell.

" You're taking Gilbranth, Farth, Landon, and Yurale? That's an odd choice since they are brand new riders. They just graduated their apprenticeships 3 months ago."

"Yes, Gilbranth is familiar with the tunnels as he is of Orik's clan. Landon has an unusual affinity with sensing strange magic."

"I will trust your decision Eragon but take care of yourself. Farewell brother." Murtagh clasped Eragon's shoulder and his brother mirrored the action.

"Farewell Murtagh, I will get to the bottom of this." Eragon then took his place upon Saphira's back and took off into the west toward Alagaësia and his missing riders.

The group arrived in Tronjheim within a week due to good winds that helped them along. News of Eragon's arrival had the dwarves going all out in celebration. The streets were lined with dwarves both young and old, all cheering for Eragon and especially for Saphira after she healed the Isidar Mithrim.

Orik, in his old age, awaited Eragon in his throne room. The old dwarf looked his age but his eyes still twinkled with joy at seeing Eragon. The dward king rose as the group entered and spoke in a booming voice.

"Ah Eragon! Good to see you. It's been ages since we last met face to face." Orik marched straight up to his old friend and embraced him in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Orik,"laughed Eragon as he responded to the hug in kind.

"It's a shame we have to meet under such grave circumstances." Orik's face suddenly became much more serious.

"Aye, we have come to figure out what has happened."

Orik looked past Eragon and bowed to Saphira.

"Saphira, I apologize for ignoring you o' mighty dragon. Welcome back to Alagaësia."

" _You look as good as ever Orik."_

A hearty laugh erupted from the stout dwarf king and he welcomed the others as honored guests.

Once pleasantries had been given, the group entered a meeting room to discuss what they would do about the missing dwarves, riders, and dragons.

"Any recent news that we need to know about King Orik?" spoke Landon

"I'm afraid all we got is the last known location of my dwarves and your riders."

" _Then that is where we must look,"_ chimed in Yurale

"I will send you a team of my personal guard to assist you. They shall show you where we last heard from my group of dwarves. They are the best we have in terms of skill and should serve you well."

"Thank you Orik, we will find out what has happened to your people." Eragon said with a voice filled with determination.

"When will you begin your investigation?"

"We will be going now. Time is of the essence as the trail is growing colder." Orik nodded his accent and called for his guards to prepare. Eragon and his entourage got up and headed toward the caves where Orik's guard met them.

The trek was long down the tunnels and the dragons were struggling to fit. Saphira was having to follow the group from the rear by herself in order to fit in the tight spaces. The dwarf tracker in the front of the group suddenly stopped and turned to the group.

"Here, Lord Rider, was the last location we know of."

"Spread out and try to find evidence of where they have gone," yelled out Eragon.

The group searched for near half and hour with no luck. Eragon walked over to Landon, who was eyeing a piece of the wall.

"What is it, Landon? I sense nothing." inquired Eragon.

"That's just it, master. I can sense all flows of magic in this place except for this area of the wall." a confused Landon responded.

Eragon looked troubled by Landon's words and as he studied the wall, he noticed that some of the pattern didn't match the wall. He hesitantly reached forward to touch the wall and as he suspected, it went through entirely. The illusion lifted to reveal a new tunnel that went deeper into the earth.

"Over here!" called Eragon. The group rushed over to view the new discover and discussed what to do. It was decided that one of the guards would run back and inform Orik of the discovery while the rest pushed on.

The group descended into the depths of the earth for another couple of hours until the sound of rushing water was heard. The dwarves headed over to the river and collapsed. They were tired and did not have the benefits nor endurance of the riders. Eragon called for a short rest but a strange sound set everyone on alert. The sound was reciprocated all around them and many of the walls began to give way as the illusion was lifted and a new horror stepped out.

There stood one of the missing dwarves and yet it wasn't him. His eyes were glowing blue and was sporting a leg injury yet it didn't seem to bother him. Others soon followed from their own entrances.

"Irvin? It's me, Skor!" One of Orik's guards began to walk forward and attempt to greet his friend. Eragon sensed something was wrong but could not stop as Irvin raised his axe and brought it down on Skor. The dwarf screamed in agony as the axe hit him in the chest. Eragon rushed forward, pushed Irvin back and decapitated him. Turning back to the dying dwarf Skor, Eragon witnessed a dark magic jump from the axe and seep into Skor's blood and Skor suddenly lurched forward. His eyes were changing to a bright blue and he lunged at Eragon. Without even thinking, Eragon kicked him away out of reflex. The other turned dwarves rushed forth with great speed and besieged the rest of the group.

" _ERAGON!"_ shouted Saphira. He turned to witness already half the dwarves that were brought with them had been killed and were rising once more to fight but on the other side. The group found themselves heavily outnumbered. The riders and dragons were handling themselves but even they could only deal with so many.

"Retreat down the river! We need to find an open cavern so the dragons can maneuver! " Shouted Eragon. He pushed forward and was a whirlwind of blades trying to carve a path to freedom but the dwarves that he cut down were standing back up.

Sprinting down the river, the group was trying to help the wounded as the dragons let loose their flames to hold the undead dwarves back.

"Master!" cried out Gilbranth," What madness is this." A frown appeared on the Lead Rider's face as he racked his brain for anything he learned from the Eldunarí but came up empty.

"I do not know. I have never heard of any instance like this. All I can sense is a dark magic corrupting those bodies. While reviving a person with their mind and spirit in tact is impossible, it may be possible with the aid of dark magic to just reanimate the bodies by dumping energy into them and possessing their limbs."

The group continued running down the river but the undead were moving at a pace impossible for dwarves to maintain.

" _They do not tire like the living it seems._ " Spoke Saphira.

 _There! An opening not to far out. I see a big cavern beyond."_ cried out Farth.

Casting fireballs backwards to slow the enemy down, Eragon was horrified to witness that his magic was not connecting. It connected but nothing happened, his magic was useless against this new enemy.

Thinking quickly, his magic won't hurt them directly but the same could not be said for their surrounds. Muttering a spell, Eragon collapsed some of the ceiling above them to crush some of the dwarves. Turning back to catch up to the group, he entered the cavern that Farth spoke of and met up with the hard breathing dwarves. Out of the 30 they came with only 12 remained and most were injured. They could not keep this pace up forever.

Looking around in the darkness, Eragon could make out a cliff face to their rear with a bridge to cross. The sound of running water hit his ears with a greater force than before. The stream they followed led to a fast moving river below. _It must have been the cause of the large gap and the bridge due to erosion over the years_ thought Eragon grimly.

"Come, we must keep moving. Put the wounded on Farth and Yurale. Saphira can barely fit in those tunnels as is and added bodies would make it even harder." commanded Eragon.

The better faring dwarves and riders helped the more inured up the dragons. Eragon walked over to Saphira who took the brunt of the dwarves attack when they attempted to light them on fire. Their natural dragon fire did still burn at the undead unlike his magic and for that he was grateful. Her beautiful wings were shredded quite a bit as lucky hits and thrown weapons made contact. She winced in pain as Eragon went to examine her wounds. She could not fly well with wounds like that but they were underground so it wouldn't matter as much.

Eragon went to heal the wings but he felt resistance to his efforts. The skin was coming back together but extremely slowly. This was using much more energy than it should. Glancing closer as he healed, he saw dark magic that came from the offending weapons on the wounds and was fighting his attempts to heal his dragon.

" _This is not good Saphira, my magic does not mix well with this stuff."_

" _Leave it for now Eragon. I will not need my wings here and they are but scratches. They will not kill me."_

" _Yes but I feel terrible that I can't stop your suffering."_

" _We will find a way around this but first-"_

A loud roar echoed into the cavern from the direction they just came from. Suddenly a dragon burst into the room. Relief washed over everyone's faces as they recognized a fellow dragon but it was dashed as they noticed the piecing glowing blue eyes and exposed rib cage. This dragon was undead.

" _That's Astred! He was bonded to Vex!"_ Cried out Yurale. Following the dragon was the missing company of dwarves and a taller species that looked almost human but distinctly undead for a much longer time. Hundreds poured into the room and got behind the dragon. A person got off of Astred and moved forward. The riders' eyes widened as they recognized Vex, a fellow dragon rider apprentice that went missing.

" _What madness is this Vex?"_ growled out Saphira. Vex barked out an inhuman laugh that sent chills down everyone's spines. Regaining control of himself, Vex spoke with a dark voice that filled the whole room that was not his own.

"You shouldn't yell at your betters, dragon." Saphira growled in return but that only furthered Vex's amusement.

"Enough!" spoke Eragon. "What have you done."

"So you must be the Lead Rider that my scouts have told me about. You are powerful but it won't be enough to save the lesser races."

"And who would you be to think yourself better than the rest of us?"

"You may call me Ark. I am what you call a Grey Folk. I was banished before the fools killed themselves binding magic to a language. I remained unaffected in the land south of the Beors."

"Why does my magic not affect your soldiers?"

"Because it is a magic that is unbound by language, The true essence of magic that was wielded before the time your "Ancient Language" came along. You have used it yourself when you defeated that fool Galbatorix. A magic of feeling and emotions is more powerful than any words would ever be able to compare to."

"Magic was not meant to create these abominations that you posses. The dead should remain that way. RELEASE THEM!" Ark laughed again through the body of Vex at Eragon's command.

"The lands to the south were once as prosperous Alagaësia but I have corrupted and slaughtered hundreds of thousands these millenia. My armies will conquer your lands and for every person my soldiers slaughter they will be added to my ranks. You cannot beat me Eragon!"

"We'll see about that." growled Eragon. Ark just smirked in response and gave the motion for his soldiers to attack. Eragon pulled out his swords and turned to his group.

"Hurry across the bridge. Saphira and I will buy you time to cross before rejoining you." Saphira growled her agreement with her rider.

"No Master! We cannot leave you against those monsters. We were sent here to protect you!" shouted Landon in response.

"These monsters are dangerous and the wounded need to be protected. Go now and I will follow once you are across. That is an order!" Having no choice but to comply they gathered the wounded and began carrying them over the bridge.

The first of the undead reached Eragon and he calmly blocked their attacks and stabbed them in the chest. His last skirmish with them showed him that while they will continue fighting if wounded, they can be stopped by a killing blow to the upper chest or cutting off the head.

Saphira did not have the benefit of Eragon's speed but her teeth and claws were shredding any who came near. The first of the dwarves hobbled across the bridge with the slowest group with the dragons were halfway across.

Ark frowned and moved Vex's body forward to test the Lead Rider's strength. He was dealing with his soldiers with ease but that was expected. Killing dozens flawlessly within seconds was to be commended but they are but pawns. A path was cleared by the undead soldiers and Eragon turned to face his new opponent as Saphira was likewise engaged with Astred.

The group watched on as they finished crossing and turned to watch the two strongest beings in the known world stared eachother down. The riders moved to aid their leader but Eragon turned and shook his head. A silent command of stay stopping the two riders in their tracks. The moment of quiet that had arose when the 4 fighters approached each other was soon interrupted as the dragons roared at each other and attacked their opponent. Ark and Eragon seem to disappear from the onlookers field of vision for a second before they reappeared and clashed together.

Both riders were now frowning in concentration before exchanging a quick series of blows to test the other's defenses. Eragon had the benefit of two swords to the one of Ark but that didn't seem to matter as Eragon was put on the defensive. Every blow could be felt by all in the cavern. Power was met with power and sword was always met by sword. The arms of the rider's were practically a blue to even a rider's trained eyes.

A cut appeared across Eragon's cheek but the smirk that appeared on Ark's face disappeared as a cut on the bicep put a great stress on Vex's body. Slowly but surely Eragon was landing more blows on Ark but he was holding back. He held hope that he could help Vex return to control as he didn't seem injured besides the glowing eyes. He had hope that Vex was still in there but that hesitation cost him a lock of his hair.

 _That was too close_ thought Eragon. _Vex is slowing down due to both his injuries and his body not being able to handle the stress that Ark was putting on it. I must end this now before Ark causes more damage to Vex._

With a shout, Eragon disarmed Ark and kicked him across their mini duel circle. Anger appeared in the eyes of Vex and they suddenly turned an ugly shade of red.

"This pathetic body is evidently not enough to defeat you, Master Rider. You living through this fight will cause me issues in the future of taking over Alagaësia. DIE!" He sent out a dark tendril at Eragon and the undead soldiers rushed to attack both Saphira, who until now was defeating Astred, and Eragon.

The tendril of magic was caught by Eragon's own magic but it was a losing battle. His restrictions of language was limiting him too much. He could risk casting as he once did with Galbatorix but it was dangerous. A new idea popped into his head and he sent this line of thought over to Saphira who glanced around at their situation. She silently agreed and together they spoke to the group on the other side.

" _Go back to the riders. Tell them of this threat. Protect Alagaësia."_ Before they could argue, the connection was split and with a surge of magic, the room began to cave in and the floor gave way to the rapids below. Ark was shooting to his troops but Eragon and Saphira were silent.

The riders and dragons were trying to reach them but the dwarves atop the dragons limited them and the guard captain grabbed Landon's arm.

"I'm sorry lad but we must go. The cavern is collapsing and we are ordered to leave."

"No! We can't leave Master Eragon!" shouted Landon. The dragons also felt they should do something but their rider's safety came first. They grabbed the back of their rider's armor and dragged the struggling riders away into the tunnel for safety.

The last they saw of the leaders of their order was Eragon sheathing his swords and Saphira running over to cover him with her wings as the ground gave way and everyone left out there fell into the darkness below.

 **This is an idea I've had for a while now but I'm happy to put it finally on paper. I try to refrain from making an AN's but I will make an exception this time to ask for help. I want to make a quality story and I am not satisfied entirely with my writing abilities. I ask for a fellow author to message me and is willing to collaborate on this story. I have the direction I want to go but getting ideas on paper is hard. I struggle with dialogue and fight scenes. I would love to bounce ideas off someone and help me make this a story deserving to be told.**

 **~Offensive Bias 2.0**


End file.
